Secret
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Cuddy/OFC A hidden love and heartbreak for our favorite hospital administrator.


Secret

A.N. I don't own House M.D. and am not part of Fox Studios. If I owned House, Chase would be on every episode and in every scene.

Fic inspired by the song "Secret" by The Pierces

"I hate Atlantic City." The woman whispered as she sipped her iced Chai and glared daggers at the door.

Her glare turned to a look of sadness when a woman in her 40's entered the café. The woman was strikingly beautiful, with long dark hair and big brown eyes. She was dressed impeccably in a chic business suit with a ruffled top that accentuated her cleavage. The woman took the time to memorize the woman in front of her when she rose.

"Lisa…" She said softly as she set down her tea and hugged the new arrival.

"Amelia, I'm sorry I'm late." She said as she gave a hug and quick peck on the cheek.

Amelia smiled and allowed Lisa to lead her to a back table. Lisa didn't want to be subjected to prying eyes. Amelia sat down and moved, almost imperceptibly, away from Lisa.

"How are you? You were so quiet on the phone. I know you're mad about last night. I told you that anything could happen with the new patient." She rushed in order to redeem herself.

"Lisa, slow down, you don't need to explain. I'm not mad about you doing your job. I'm not mad at all." Amelia said as she made eye contact with Lisa.

Lisa sighed in relief before she looked into Amelia's eyes. Her relief at Amelia not being mad, vanished when she saw the sadness in Amelia's eyes

"What's wrong honey?" The concern in her voice was evident.

Amelia sighed, this was the opening she was waiting for. She gathered her courage and fought to maintain her eye contact with Lisa. This was never easy to do.

"Lisa, when I said I wasn't mad…I was telling the truth. I'm not mad, I was at first, now I'm just tired. I'm tired of everything…" Her courage failed and she dropped her head. Lisa lifted her chin and looked into her eyes again.

"What are you saying Amelia?" Lisa asked in a voice filled with dread and eyes filled with fear.

"I'm saying that I can't do it anymore. I can't be your "friend". I can't stay in the shadows for you. I know you have issues with family and colleagues. I just can't understand why you can't just be yourself. I've met your parent's Lisa. They wouldn't care! Your colleagues wouldn't care either! Why are you so scared?" Amelia asked as she reached over and stroked Lisa's cheek.

Lisa leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. She fought to control the lump in her throat before she spoke.

"I don't want to lose them. I can't lose them. Amelia, I love you. I just can't let others know, I can't risk it and I won't risk it. I need you here for me. Amelia, give me time, Please?" Lisa begged as tears started to shine in her eyes.

"Lisa…I can't, I can't." Amelia said in earnest as tears slid down her cheeks, "I've spent too long in the closet, afraid to be me, I can't be with someone who is still there."

"I can't let others know about me Amelia." Lisa whispered.

"I know, and it breaks my heart. I love you Lisa, but it's not enough. I need to be with someone who loves me enough to be with me in everything, not someone who sneaks secret meetings to be with me and ditches me with the slightest provocation. Lisa…I need more than you are able to give." She took Lisa's hands in hers and brought them to her lips.

"I'm sorry Lia, so sorry. I can change…We can go to dinner in Trenton, I can introduce you to friends. Hell I'll introduce you to House." She desperately clutched at Amelia's hands.

Amelia smiled at Lisa sadly and extracted her hands from Lisa. She rose, grabbed her purse and looked down at Lisa who was still fighting tears.

"It's too late Lisa…I love you but I can't lie to myself anymore. You aren't going to change, you're too afraid. Maybe someday you'll get the courage to be yourself, but it isn't going to happen now. Take care Lisa." She walked through the café and out the door. She didn't look back, if she did she would run to Lisa and apologize. She needed to be strong.

In the café Lisa sat staring at Amelia's retreating back. She couldn't believe that she had lost her. Before Amelia came long she didn't know that she could feel like she did, she didn't know that passion like that existed. Now she would never know that passion again.

Lisa left the café, utterly defeated. She got into her car and started heading for the hospital. She needed work now, she needed her job, hell, she even needed House and his sarcasm. At work she didn't have to think about Amelia, she couldn't think about Amelia. If she thought about her she would break down. She needed to be strong.


End file.
